Future is in Our Hand
by aicchan
Summary: Masa depan tidak bisa diputuskan dengan terburu-buru ‘kan? Kalau sampai salah memilih, kita bisa menderita seumur hidup. Fic ke dua for NejiSas's Day. Enjoy :D


oOo Future is in Our Hand oOo

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Chara: Neji x Sasuke

Rated: K+ for friendship XD (Tumbeeeeen)

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

**ENJOY**

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

"Sudah selesai," Sakura membalut lengan Neji dengan perban bersih, "untuk sementara jangan menggerakkan lengan kananmu ini!" kata ninja medis itu.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Neji.

"Ya—sekitar 3-4 hari. Tulang yang patah tidak bisa tersambung begitu saja," gadis berambut pink itu membereskan peralatannya dan berdiri, "aku tahu kau bisa menjaga diri. Nah—aku pergi dulu," dan Sakura pun meninggalkan Neji untuk merawat korban luka yang lain.

Neji membenahi pakaiannya dan memandang sekeliling. Bekas pertempuran dahsat masih tersisa di tempat itu. Tempat dimana terjadi adu jutsu antar shinobi yang luar biasa yang tak pernah Neji saksikan sebelumnya. Pertempuran yang telah mengakhiri konspirasi dibalik seluruh negara shinobi yang terlibat.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi tempat perawatan darurat itu. Dia melihat rekan-rekan Konoha-nya saling membantu dengan shinobi negara lain dalam merawat para korban yang terluka. Sepertinya saat ini tak lagi ada sekat pembatas diantara pada shinobi. Dan itu melegakan untuknya.

Neji terus berjalan hingga dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang bicara dengan keempat Kage dari negara lain. Dia benar-benar tidak berhenti dibuat terkejut oleh sosok yang dulu dikenal sebagai biang onar itu. Dan kali ini pun Neji melihat kalau sosok itu telah menunjukkan perkembangan yang jauh melebihi akal sehatnya.

Uzumaki Naruto; atau yang sekarang juga dikenal sebagai Namikaze Naruto.

Sejenak Neji diam di tempatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Naruto adalah putra dari Minato, sang Yondaime Hokage. Tapi melihat apa yang telah dia lakukan untuk Konoha, Neji sadar kalau Naruto memang pantas untuk meneruskan nama besar ayahnya itu.

"Neji Niisama."

Neji menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Hinata Sama."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menyodorkan segelas teh pada Neji, "si-silahkan," ujarnya terbata.

"Aah," Neji mengambil gelas itu, "terima kasih."

Hinata tersenyum lalu membungkuk dan kemudian meninggalkan Neji lagi.

Pandangannya belum beralih pada sosok Hinata yang kini bergabung dengan timnya. Sepupunya itu juga salah satu perubahan drastis yang Neji saksikan dalam hidupnya. Hinata yang dulu hanya seorang gadis penakut dan lemah. Tapi sekarang, gadis yang bagaikan ulat bulu itu sudah menjelma menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik dan kuat. Kali ini pun... ada campur tangan Naruto di dalamnya.

Neji jadi berpikir... dia dengar dari Sakura kalau Hinata sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto saat melawan Pain di Konoha beberapa waktu lalu. Apa jadinya Hinata dan Naruto setelah ini?

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang dan itu mengalihkan pandangan Neji. Kini kedua mata lavendernya tanpa sengaja memandang seseorang yang sudah lama hilang dari Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke. Nukenin yang akhirnya bisa ditarik pulang kembali oleh teman-temannya.

Entah di dorong oleh apa, Neji pun mendekati pemuda yang memang sejak dulu tak begitu akrab dengannya itu, mengingat bagaimana mereka bertemu di awal ujian Chuunin 3 tahun lalu.

"Hei," sapa Neji sekedarnya.

Sasuke memandng seniornya itu sekilas sebelum kembali memandang ke arah arena pertarungan yang kini hanya berupa tanah dan bebatuan yang tak beraturan.

"Sudah usai, ya?" Neji bersandar di batu yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Neji meminum tehnya, "jadi... kau kembali?" tanyanya.

"Ya... dia terlalu keras kepala untuk membiarkan aku pergi lagi."

"'Keras kepala' dalam arti yang sebenarnya, ya?" Neji tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Kesunyian memisahkan mereka dari hiruk pikuk di tempat itu.

"Ketiga temanmu?" tanya Neji akhirnya.

"Entahlah. Aku dan mereka cuma rekan seperjalanan."

"Begitu?" Neji meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong di atas batu itu, "jadi mereka pergi?"

"Terserah mereka."

Neji memandang 3 orang yang dimaksud. Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo. Para shinobi dengan kemampuan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan entah kenapa, meski Sasuke enggan mengakuinya, Neji tahu kalau ketiga orang itu 'tunduk' pada satu-satunya pembawa nama Uchiha sekarang.

Sekali lagi mereka sama-sama membisu. Memang masing-masing dari mereka bukan pembicara yang baik. Dan semua di perburuk karena di saat seperti ini, topik yang bisa mereka angkat hanya seputar pertarungan dahsyat yang baru saja berakhir.

"Neji!! Teryata kau ada di sini!!"

Neji menoleh dan mendapati kalau Tenten sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Oh!! Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya gadis bercepol itu saat melihat Sasuke di sebelah Neji.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Gai Sensei memanggilmu," ujar gadis itu.

Neji menoleh sejenak pada Sasuke, "sampai nanti, kalau begitu."

"Hn."

Dan Neji pun mengikuti kemana langkah teman satu timnya itu membawanya.

.

#

.

Bulan berlalu dan kini Konoha telah kembali pada kondisinya semula. Stabil, aman dan terkendali. Meski kini bentuk tanahnya berubah dengan sebuah lubang besar di tengah desa itu, semua malah beranggapan itu adalah bukti bahwa di Konoha ada seorang shinobi yang pernah berjuang mati-matian di tempat itu.

Lubang itu pun kini telah berfungsi sebagai 'kelas luar' untuk murid-murid akademi. Terkadang juga menjadi lapangan latihan, atau kegiatan apapun yang menyenangkan.

"Misi kali ini pun berhasil dengan sukses, Neji," ujar Tsunade, sang Godaime Hokage yang kembali menjabat setelah konspirasi antara Danzo dan Madara berhasil dihancurkan.

Kau sudah menjalankan 2 misi S dalam sebulan ini. Aku pikir sekarang waktunya kau istirahat. Libur 2 hari dan kau kembali bertugas," Tsunade menumpuk kertas laporan Neji di mejanya sebagai isyarat supaya Jounin muda itu keluar dari kantornya.

Neji pun tak berlama-lama untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Lalu dia turun dan hendak keluar dari gedung pusat pemerintahan Konoha itu.

"Ou, Neji!!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Neji pun menoleh, rupanya ada Naruto di belakangnya, bersama Sakura.. juga Sasuke. Ya—Uchiha itu kini sudah kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha dan bergabung dengan tim lamanya.

"Kau baru pulang dari misi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Kalian sendiri?"

"Sama."

Selagi mengobrol, tiba-tiba seorang Chuunin menghampiri Naruto dan menyeretnya menjauh. Lalu mereka tampak berdiskusi dengan serius.

Neji memandang pemuda itu. kiin dia benar-benar menjadi shinobi yang disegani di Konoha. Dan menurut apa yang Neji dengar, saat usia Naruto sudah lebih dewasa, dia akan diresmikan sebagai Hokage. Dan sekarang Neji maklum saja, karena memang di Konoha ini sudah tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Kalian berdua masih mau disini?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, "aku harus segera kembali ke bagian medis. Keberatan kalau aku tinggal?"

"Pergi saja," kata Neji. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saja.

"Baiklah. Sampai besok kalau begitu," dan si kunoichi itu pun meninggalkan gedung akademi setelah berpamitan sekenanya pada Naruto.

Neji memandang Sasuke, "kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum.. baru saja selesai melapor."

"Aku tahu kedai yang enak di dekat sini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan tawaran yang tak biasa itu, mengingat selama ini dia cuma sekilas kenal saja dengan seniornya itu. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, Sasuke menerima ajakan itu.

"Kalian mau pergi?" tanya Naruto yang selesai bicara dengan Chuunin itu.

"Ya. Makan. Kau ikut?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ramen?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap.

Sasuke melirik Neji yang menggeleng.

"Bukan, tapi di kedai kare. Ikut?"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "ga mauuu... habis misi yang pasti harus Ichiraku Ramen," katanya, "ya sudah. Kalian berdua saja. Aku mau cari Hinata Chan dan ajak dia makan bareng," saat itu terjadi jeda sejenak diantara mereka bertiga. Dan Naruto memandang Neji sedikit ragu, "kau... tidak akan menghajarku 'kan kalau aku ajak Hinata chan?"

Kembali hening sejenak sebelum Neji menjawab.

"Itu urusanmu. Tapi kalau sampai kau berbuat macam-macam pada Hinata Sama... aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang bertindak."

Naruto nyengir, "ehehehehe.. aku akan jaga dia baik-baik. Janji deh," serunya PD, "kalau 'gitu aku pergi duluan yaaa.. bai bai!!" dan si pirang itu pun melesat pergi meninggalkan gedung akademi.

"Ya ampun.. dia itu tetap saja berisik! Dasar Usuratonkachi."

"Bukan Naruto kalau tidak berisik seperti itu," sahut Neji, "ayo pergi. Nanti kedainya keburu ramai."

Dan jadilah dua pemuda itu juga meninggalkan tempat yang penuh dengan kegiatan yang seolah tidak ada habisnya.

#

"Jadi kau masih sering berhubungan dengan ketiga temanmu itu?" tanya Neji saat mereka menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Begitulah. Kadang merepotkan membaca surat mereka yang datang nyaris seminggu sekali itu," Sasuke meminum teh yang disuguhkan gratis di tiap meja.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau senang-senang saja."

"Hn.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis... sangat tipis sampai Neji bisa yakin kalau dia sedang berhalusinasi, "mau bagaimana lagi. Sedikit banyak mereka juga terlanjur dekat denganku."

Neji memainkan gelasnya, dia memandang perubahan pada pemuda itu. Sekarang Sasuke tak lagi memakai pakaian yang dikenakan saat masih berstatus sebagai nukenin. Kini dia memakai kaus biru gelap berlengan panjang dan juga celana putih panjang. Hampir mirip seperti pakaiannya saat kecil dulu.. jelas masih dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Tapi sekarang, lambang itu tampak begitu pas dengannya.

"Kau berubah, ya?!" kata Neji akhirnya.

"Hm?"

"Ya—berubah... kau yang dulu tidak akan mau kalau diajak makan orang yang tidak akrab denganmu 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu kau yang lebih banyak berubah dibandingkan aku," kata Sasuke, "kau yang dulu juga tidak akan menawari orang yang tidak akrab denganmu untuk makan siang 'kan?"

Maka kedua pemuda itu sama-sama tersenyum demi menahan tawa mereka.

"Ternyata memang bocah itu bisa merubah orang sampai sejauh ini, ya?" Neji meminum tehnya lagi.

"Begitulah. Entah sial atau beruntung punya teman seperti dia," Sasuke pun menghabiskan ini gelasnya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka pun datang, aromma lezat segera membangkitkan selera makan mereka.

"Haa.. akhirnya bisa makan dengan normal. Kalau dengannya pasti makan ramen. Aku heran dia tidak pernah sakit perut karena setiap hari menunya hanya ramen melulu," Sasuke meniup nasi kare panas di sendoknya.

Neji melakukan hal yang sama, "tidak usah memikirkannya. Hanya membuang tenaga saja," katanya dan menikmati suapan pertama makan siangnya itu.

Sejenak mereka sama-sama menikmati hidangan itu, sampai Sasuke kembali membuka percakapan.

"Kau ini sudah Jounin 'kan?" tanyanya.

Neji mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak punya tim sendiri? Maksudku... tim Genin."

"Hmm.. aku sadar kalau aku ini bukan tipe pendidik. Jadi aku memilih sebagai Jounin lapangan saja dan tidak mengasuh sebuah tim."

"Memangnya diizinkan?"

"Sedikit bantuan dari Hiashi Sama... dan Tsunade Sama pun setuju."

"Hn.. nepotisme."

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku?"

"Sehebat apapun kau, tetap saja Genin dan dalam masa pengawasan 'kan? Apa kau punya niat ikut ujian Chuunin nanti?"

"Ujian Chuunin, ya.." Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya, "entahlah. Aku belum berpikir sampai ke sana. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku yang seperti ini sebentar lagi."

Neji tertawa singkat, "tidak aku sangka dapat jawaban seperti itu darimu."

"Lalu kau harapkan jawaban macam apa?" Sasuke meneruskan makannya.

"Ya.. setidaknya berhubungan dengan membangkitkan klanmu lagi atau apa."

Sasuke menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "itu masa lalu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli apa klan Uchiha mau eksis kembali atau tidak. Yang jelas aku mau menjadi 'Sasuke' dulu."

Neji memandang pemuda di depannya itu, "menjadi.. 'Sasuke'?"

"Iya," Sasuke memandang ke depan kedai dimana orang berlalu lalang di siang yang terik ini, "selama ini yang ada dalam diriku bukanlah milikku. Margaku, kekuatanku... semua adalah pemberian. Karena itu aku ingin membentuk diriku sebagai seorang 'Sasuke'. menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk menyebut dirinya sebagai shinobi dari Konoha."

Mendengar itu Neji benar-benar tersenyum, "kalau kau sudah punya tujuan macam itu, aku yakin kau bisa."

Sasuke kembali memandang pemuda Hyuuga itu, "begitukah?"

"Orang yang punya tujuan bukanlah orang yang lemah. Karena dia akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk mencapainya. Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

Sasuke membalas senyuman itu, "ya. Meski dulu aku berjuang dengan cara yang salah."

"Dan kau tidak akan jatuh di lubang yang sama."

"Tidak akan," kata Sasuke segera, "aku masih punya sisa harga diri dan tidak akan aku biarkan Naruto menertawai aku lagi."

Neji memakan lagi nasi di piringnya, meminum tehnya, baru bicara lagi, "aku rasa dia tidak pernah mentertawakanmu. Dia yang paling mati-matian untuk membawamu pulang ke Konoha. Kau tidak akan percaya meski aku yang ceritakan tentang apa saja yang dia lakukan selama kau pergi."

"Huh.. siapapun tahu kalau apapun yang dilakukan olehnya bisa saja melebihi akal sehat."

"Aku setuju denganmu," kata Neji.

Lalu mereka kembali diam dan makan. Dan kedua kalinya, Sasuke yang memulai percakapan baru.

"Kau sendiri. Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Aku juga belum memikirkannya. Terlalu banyak misi yang membuatku kehilangan waktu untuk berpikir masalah pribadi. Tapi Hiashi Sama mengusulkan supaya aku masuk ke jajaran Anbu."

"Anbu? Lalu kau terima?"

"Kau gila? Bukan niatku menjadi Anbu yang berteman dengan darah setiap detiknya. Salah jalur sedikit aku malah bisa jadi pembunuh daripada shinobi."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak percaya diri, begitu?"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Jadi Anbu bukan hal sepele yang bisa dijawab dengan kata ya atau tidak. Mental dan fisik jadi perhatian utama. Dan aku... sama sekali belum siap dalam dua hal itu."

Sasuke memainkan sendoknya, "ternyata tidak mudah, ya?"

"Kenapa? Kau punya pikiran untuk jadi Anbu?"

"Begitulah.." Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, "tapi setelah dengar apa yang kau katakan. Ku rasa aku mau pikirkan ulang lagi."

"Keputusan bijak," Neji pun selesai dengan makan siangnya, "lagipula masa depan tidak bisa diputuskan dengan terburu-buru 'kan? Kalau sampai salah memilih, kita bisa menderita seumur hidup," katanya.

Jeda hening sejenak, Neji kembali bersuara, "kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Belum ada rencana," Sasuke menuang teh dari poci ke gelasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau jadi sparring partnerku? Lee dan Tenten sedang misi, jadi aku latihan sendiri," Neji pun mengisi gelasnya.

Sasuke memikirkan tawaran itu sejenak, "... aku terima. Kebetulan, sudah lama aku cari teman latihan selain Naruto atau Sakura."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Neji berdiri setelah menghabiskan isi gelasnya. Lalu dia pun menuju ke kasir diikuti oleh Sasuke, "biar aku saja," kata Neji saat melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Tapi.."

"Anggap saja tanda terima kasihku karena kau mau menemaniku latihan," Neji pun membayar 2 porsi makanan itu, "ayo, kita latihan di dojo keluarga Hyuuga saja."

"Memang tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke mengikuti Neji.

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang dojo itu terbuka untuk umum. Kau bisa berlatih disana sesukamu."

"Akan aku ingat itu."

Dan dibawah terik sinar matahari musim panas itu, Konoha tetap berada dalam kecepatan gerak yang konstan. Tak berlari, tak juga melangkah terlalu pelan. Setapak demi setapak mereka maju menuju masa depan yang membentang. Perlahan tapi pasti memijakkan kaki pada apa yang telah mereka yakini, apa yang telah mereka pilih. Untuk sekali lagi bermetamorfosis menjadi sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik.

Masa depan bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan.. asal kita bisa menyikapi dan menyambutnya degan persiapan yang matang.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**THE END**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fic ke dua untuk NEJISASU SPECIAL DAY!!!

Kali ini coba yang friendship. Ternyata susah-susah gampang menahan 'napsu' supaya ga buat Neji langsung nyeret Sasuke en _do this and that_ di dalem kamar. Ehehehehe.. otak fujoshi saia udah tak terselamatkan lagi nih =D

Aku tunggu Ripiunyaaaaaa XDD *disambit*


End file.
